During a typical ultrasound scan, the sonographer frequently needs to type in an annotation on the image to indicate the anatomy scanned, probe orientation on the patient, and any abnormal anatomic feature in the image. The image, together with the superimposed annotation, is saved for later review and further diagnosis by a physician. That image and annotation becomes part of the patient's medical record.
During the scanning process, the sonographer maintains the ultrasound probe on the patient with one hand, while controlling the machine with the other hand. Thus, annotations are typically typed with only one hand. This is a difficult and awkward process at best. For example, it can be difficult for the sonographer to reach the keyboard while keeping the probe properly positioned on the patient, particularly during interventional procedures. Even with the ability to freeze-frame and cine the image, this remains a cumbersome procedure. If less typing would be required, or if typing can be done away with entirely, the situation would be more manageable. What is needed is a method and system whereby the sonographer uses a minimal amount of effort to complete the annotation by means of the computer keyboard during the examination. What is also needed is such a method and system whereby annotations are set according to a pre-programmed scheme depending upon the examination that is being performed.
In the experience of these inventors, several methods exist for voice-controlling the ultrasound equipment itself. However, previous voice recognition systems are used only to control or to select ultrasound system parameters. What is needed is a voice control method that recognizes common annotations used by ultrasound operators and that can be used in conjunction with or in place of keyboard annotation systems for the ultrasound equipment.